


When you have everything you sure have a lot to lose

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, do I get kicked out of the fandom yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Imperious Condescension faces the loss of the man she loved, her empire, her species and her planet<br/>But she isn't going to let that take her down</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you have everything you sure have a lot to lose

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I've been getting a lot of Condy feels from the recent updates and this is what I have to show for it. Maybe going to carry on but I doubt it. Now that I killed this plot bunny next up I need to work on TWEWU chapter 4 so look out for that in a few days.

She had loved him.  
In her own way. Others had seen it otherwise but in her own mind she had seen her actions as having been done out of love. She had let him serve on her own personal battleship as a helmsman. That was far too high a station for one as lowly as him even with his great power.   
She had given him the gift of life beyond his short yellow blood sweeps so he could live alongside her till the end. But that was gone now. He was dead and she was not.  
She placed a hand on the chest and felt the blood cover her palm. There was an odd feeling in her blood pumper. A…heaviness. Was it sadness or regret? No it wasn’t either of those, it was confusion. Why had he died? Was she not as powerful as she thought? No she refused to accept that, she was Her Imperious Condescension and she could do anything she damn well pleased.   
Striding proudly out of the navigation chamber she looked around and realised that other trolls had dropped dead. In fact it was only the few yellow bloods and lower from the half heard yells she managed to catch as she quickly walked to the bridge. Her heels clicked on the cold metal floors as her pace quickened and her brow furrowed. The vast glub had begun, Gl'bgolyb had spoken.  
“Set course for Alternia rig)(t now!” she cried out in furry as she burst through the door. Her mental connection with Gl'bgolyb was weakened by the distance and she needed to find out what the fuck was going on and calm it down before it went too far.  
“But we lost the Helmsman and now-” He was cut off as green blood burbled up his throat and his eyes rolled back. The glub had killed him so fast that her 2x3dent barely had a chance to pierce his heart for his insolence before he was dead.  
Stepping over the corpse she took her place in the centre of the room “W)(AT PART OF NOW WAS I NOT CLEAR ON!” It wasn’t a question and as such there was no answer given other than the sudden busyness across the ship as everyone with teal blood or higher got to work trying to make the ship move as fast as possible.  
While the chaos was going on her eyes fell to her hand. The green blood had run down the weapon she still grasped. It began to mix with the yellow blood still on her fingers and drip to the floor in a sickly looking mess. It was symbolic really. The vast glub made everyone equal in their death, everyone except those of fuchsia blood.

By her arrival 612 sweeps had come and gone. She was the only one left alive on the blood soaked ship. “T)(is is all your fault you know?” she spat at the rotting body that had once been the Helmsman. “I fis)(ed you out of service to t)(at DISGUSTING mutant so you could serve by my side t)(en you had to go and die on me. M---E!”  
Most of her time had been spent here yelling at the man that would never again respond to her words. To her touch. It was pathetic she guessed but at this point who was left to see her. She didn’t have to worry about anyone elses judgement till she was back in her throne room.   
But something was very wrong, she should be able to hear Gl'bgolyb by now but it was silent. An idle wounding of how close they truly were was disrupted as the ship gave a lurch and started to shake. Vibrations running along the deck and up her now bare legs told her something was happening. Clambering up she took one last look at what was little more than bones now before leaving the room for the last time. Finally making it to the bridge she looked out of the window and her eyes went wide with horror.  
The ship was carving a trench in the purple moon of Alternia but it had far too much momentum to stop and in fact was hardly even slowing down. But if they were this close then why was her mind still so silent?  
Then she took in what was screaming at her. The planet was in ruins and smoke was pouring out of the broken carcass that used to be Alternia. The surface was pockmarked by meteor impact craters and the planet was barely being held together by its failing gravity, some chunks had already started to drift away.  
She hardly had time to contemplate how she had now lost absolutely everything when the ship lurched again. She was thrown to the floor but looking up at the forward window she could tell that after clearing the moon the ship was now rotating slowly but carrying on in the same trajectory. At this new angle it would hit not only sideways but upside down.  
There was nothing she could do but hold on and hope to ride out the crash.

The throne room doors crashed open as she stumbled through using her 2x3dent as a crutch. Her clothes were destroyed and she was caked in her own blood. She had passed ruined buildings, devastated hives and mountains of bodies. “----EV----ERYT)(ING! I )(ad everyt)(ing and it )(as been taken!” I wasn’t FAIR! She had done nothing wrong she had done everything the way it should have been but it was taken from her.  
“There is another thing you can have instead you know.” She turned to the speaker and growled. He was dressed smartly and in the place of his head was a large white sphere. He had come to taunt her when she was a low as could be. “You just have to get back in orbit and head towards the green moon, there you will know what to do.” And with a crackle of energy he was gone. She could taste her rage at her situation. Get into orbit? Easy for someone such as her. She could still do something that simple even at rock bottom.  
Summoning the Imperial Drones to her side she made her way to the hanger. There was one ship that both looked fine and would be able to limp into the sky. The drones weren’t meant for this task but she couldn’t take off alone. In the hours it took them to get out of the planets fading atmosphere she washed her body and refreshed her wardrobe. She had to look the part of an empress. She didn’t know what she was going into but she had to prove that she was not weak. She would get everything back that she had lost using her own hands.  
And so it was that she saw the troll land on the ship. So she went out to face her. So she proved once and for all that royal blood triumphed over rust blood.  
She was Her Imperious Condescension and nothing would stand up before her. Not a child faced Handmaid and not anything so simple as her race being extinguished.


End file.
